Of Nightmares and Snow Filled Dreams
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: Around the outer rim of what had been the once beautiful landscape, the Avatar stood with a fighting stance. Blocking and initiating nonbender attacks onto her opponent. The tree.


**AN: Just a quick one shot because I'll be leaving for vacation soon so my updates on my other stories wont be around as much.**

**AU of a Nightmare and Daydreams kind of take from the episode where Korra is almost kidnapped.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and apologize in advance for this one XD**

There were very few things Korra allowed herself to become attached to in life. Being the Avatar sometimes meant sacrifice and living without distractions, however there were certain exceptions.

People for example. Things such as family and friends were okay to have.

Clearly she loved her parents and Naga more then life. And her girlfriend Asami was basically her whole world. Mako and Bolin were like the two brothers she always wanted. And of course Tezin and his family had become like her home away from home.

But besides all the things that any normal person should cherish, Korra also LOVED her sleep. That was the one selfish thing she loved to relish in.

Anyone who had ever been tasked with waking the Avatar could testify to that. For it was a truly scary experience to have to take Korra away from her rest.

So that is why Asami was so confused when she awoke in the dead of night, not feeling the warmth of her girlfriend next to her.

Raising one perfectly manicured eyebrow at the deserted spot, the heiress gently slipped out of her bed and moved to look out the doorway and into the courtyard.

The damage Zaheer and his gang had caused was pretty devastating to say the least, but no one had been seriously hurt. So besides the horribly upturned and charred earth there wasn't much anyone could do to fix the mess until tomorrow after interrogations began.

However Asami noticed the silhouette of someone under the moonlight of the grassy expanse.

Around the outer rim of what had been the once beautiful landscape, the Avatar stood with a fighting stance. Blocking and initiating nonbender attacks onto her opponent.

The tree.

The heiress cautiously made her way over to her girlfriend.

"Korra? What are you doing? It's the middle of the night?"

The Avatar didn't break focus for even a second.

"I can't sleep. I'm weak when I sleep. I wasn't prepared for the math test Zaheer had, but I'll be ready if he comes back."

Asami had to double check that she heard right.

"Math test?"

"I tried to sleep and I saw what was going to happen! He is going to surprise me with that stupid test next time we meet. He. Knows I. Hate. Math!"

Every word was punctuated with a particularly hard hit to the thick bark.

Asami sighed as realization washed over her face. It had only been a nightmare.

But then again it's not like she could really blame Korra for being on edge. Zaheer and his gang had only just tried to steal her away a few hours ago.

She had thought that a good night's rest in her room would help her girlfriend calm down, but apparently not.

Moving to gently take Korra's hands away from their clutched fighting stance, Asami moved the Avatar away from the tree.

"Come on Korra it's late you need to sleep."

"I can't! I just told you I'm weak when I sleep! Anyone could just come in and take me out like that!"

"No one is getting past Naga or me again if they want to get to you. That's why we asked Su for our rooms to be together from now on. You're safe I promise. Now come to bed okay? For me?"

Reminded that she no longer was alone and that she had in fact requested to rest in Asami's room for the night, Korra sighed. She nodded her head once in agreement an allowed the heiress to drag her tired body back to bed.

The second she was positive her girlfriend was asleep though, the Avatar began to make her way out of the room again.

Zaheer wouldn't get her next time.

When dawn finally broke and the rest of the estate's patrons awoke, everyone was a little stunned to see Korra already in the dinning hall.

Korra was NEVER awake first.

And yet there she was, talking sleepily to the chef about some kind of song about a tunnel.

The heavy set man laughed once before biding the Avatar farewell and moving to approach Su.

"I don't know what went down last night, but did she get her head knocked around one too many times?"

The older woman chastised the chef lightly and dismissed him. He in turn merely shrugged and walked away to begin serving breakfast.

Before Su could go to talk with Korra about today's interrogation, a very pissed off looking Asami came storming into the room.

Pabu properly ran for cover behind Bolin.

"Korra! Tell me that you didn't lie and-"

Noticing everyone else in the hall staring at her, Asami's face burned slightly as she dropped her tone of voice and glare at the Avatar.

The silence that greeted her was answer enough. Korra got NO sleep whatsoever.

The heiress huffed and sat herself down in the seat besides her girlfriend.

"We are not done talking about this."

The water tribe girl nodded lazily and continued to stare blankly ahead of her mumbling about two lovers forbidden from one another.

Mako and Bolin exchanged looks, but otherwise shrugged off whatever fight the two were having. You learn the hard way to stay out of women troubles.

Su chose to ignore the Sato girl's outburst from before and moved to take the other seat besides the Avatar.

"I hope you are well Korra. I once again would like to apologize for last night, but all the guards have been locked up and kept under watch in their quarters by my sons and Aiwei. In fact they all just went to bed about an hour ago so when they awaken we may interrogate every-"

"MAKO!"

The entire table fell silent as a suddenly enraged looking Korra stood from her seat and pointed an accusatory finger at the firebender.

"What! What's the prob-"

"Go out and scale the side of the house!"

No one moved as an almost crazed look flashed from the blue irises of the tan girl. Mako raised one eyebrow and slowly moved to put down his fork.

"Why would I-"

"You were too slow and died because you could't climb fast enough!"

"What? No I didn't we never had to-"

"It happened in my dream last night! I won't let you die because of your lack of skills! No go!"

There was a beat of pure silence as the still standing Avatar began to hyperventilate slightly. Asami stood to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Mako she didn't sleep at all last night, could you just go do it for her sake?"

Normally he would have put up more of a fight, but seeing how truly distressed and worried both his ex's were, the firebending boy begrudgingly moved to go outside.

Su looked rather worried for the Avatar and assisted Asami in getting her to sit again.

"If you aren't feeling up to it Korra I assure you I can handle the interrogations. Aiwei and I are more then capable of-"

"BOLIN DON'T DRINK THAT!"

The earthbending boy chocked and instinctively spit out his water, unfortunately all over Opal.

"WHY! Is it poisoned?! Oh sorry Opal!"

The other girl simply giggled at Bolin's clumsiness and waved her hand to try and use her airbending to dry herself off.

Korra once again stood only this time moving over to dump the remains of Bolin's water out.

"In my dream we lost the war because you had to pee midway through! You cost the Air Nation because of your tiny bladder!"

The earthbending boy looked so lost.

"War? Korra there is no-"

"JUST DON'T DO IT!"

Suddenly rushing from the room Korra mumbled something about being late for training and left without another word.

Besides all of the people staring wide eyed at the door the seemingly crazed Avatar had left from, the only thing that could be heard was a shriek from outside as Mako fell down the house side again.

It was Varrick who broke the tension first.

"Well I don't know about you all, but that is the WORST case if homesickness I've ever seen!"

90% of the table face palmed themselves at the man's stupidity, but Asami looked intrigued.

"How so?"

"You're kidding me right? Those crazy eyes and that screaming tournament that broke from her little Avatar lungs was to sweet southern calling of a homesick teen! I should know I see waterbenders do it all the time!"

The heiress narrowed  
her eyes threateningly.

"Actually Korra is upset because she's nervous. Zaheer caught her by surprise once and now she is literally too anxious to even consider sleeping..."

Varrick stood from the table with a grin.

"AND what is anxiety if not another name for homesickness! Trust me here Sato I got just the gadget that will make your little lady lover better in no time! Just give me a day to adjust some settings!"

Before anyone could object to the man's plan, Varrick was out the door and rushing towards his quarters.

A day and a half passed after interrogating countless men and woman thoroughly. On their second day though Aiwei caught their man.

Enough evidence had been collected from the his house, and despite Mako's suspicions everyone was glad for the break.

Korra though hadn't slept in over 48 hours and was beginning to scare her friends. She had refused to skip her 'training' and was even not eating for the sake of 'bettering her fighting'.

All three of them had tried to assist the Avatar's growing insomnia over the past few days. But so far nothing helped.

Asami tried to get her girlfriend to relax by taking her to Su's personal spa for a sauna, but the heat and steam had reminded Korra of the lava bender from before and caused her to run out screaming.

Mako had tried his own method of just talking to his ex like he had when they were facing Amon, but Korra had suddenly jumped away claiming he was a Zaheer spy trying to get intel. Going as far as to airbend herself across the city from him.

Finally Bolin had offered her a good ole fashion sparring session.

In retrospect the idea wasn't all that well planned out. He learned later that same night to NEVER go against a sleep deprived crazy Avatar. The bruises would prove that fact for days to come.

Finally though, Varrick finished whatever it was that needed to be done to his machine, and having run out of options, Asami agreed to try it.

Everything was set as the heiress waited until nightfall to go retrieve her girlfriend. Who had been mechanically sparring with a rock made dummy all day. The good news of the captured guard had brought her close to no peace of mind.

Asami was saddened to see the tan girl so distressed, but trusted Varrick that his plan would in fact help.

Why? She wasn't sure. Call it desperation.

"Korra? Can you come with me for a second?"

The Avatar swung around to face Asami and noticed the nightgown she was wearing. Signaling that the sun had set and she had spent another entire day training.

Good.

Korra loyally followed her girlfriend towards their room. She paused though right outside the doorway.

"I'm not sleeping tonight Asami. I have to train you know that!"

"I do, just come inside for a second okay?"

Stubbornly nodding her head, Korra opened the door to her room and was met with a sight beyond words.

There was snow falling in her room.

There was SNOW FALLING in her room.

"Spirits...I finally snapped..."

"No you didn't. We just arranged for you to be a little more comfortable tonight.

In the center of the floor a small device sat with a light projector of some sort making it look like there was snow falling inside of the room. And from the bottom of the strange mechanism a few puffs of cold air blew through out the atmosphere to make it feel chilled.

"Varrick calls it a simulator or something. They use it on Mover sets sometimes to make it look like people are actually cold and in winter landscapes."

A pang of love filled Korra's chest at the sight of her home like scene. It wasn't as cold as the South, but felt and looked almost like the real thing.

It didn't break her focus though.

"I appreciate that you went to all this trouble Asami, but I can't rest..."

"Yes you can!"

Moving to guide Korra to sit down on their bed, the heiress sat besides her girlfriend and forced her to meet her golden eyes.

"I've seen you take down monsters like Amon and dark spirits no other Avatar would have dared challenge. Zaheer is nothing compared to what you are capable of, and you aren't alone. Mako, Bolin, Me. We all will stand by you no matter what. You need to let it go Korra. You're safe."

The tan girl smiled as a single tear fell from her cerulean eye. She moved into kiss Asami lightly on the lips. Then immediately yawned.

Suddenly the Avatar noticed just how heavy her eyes were.

The heiress smiled and gently layed Korra down so she could drape one of the blankets from the bed over both of them.

"I love you Asami..."

"I love you too Korra. And I'll protect you I promise.

The last thing the Avatar saw before falling into a dreamless sleep was the steady snowfall and the beauty of the girl beside her closing her eyes.

**Reviews are loved and I hoped you all liked it!**


End file.
